Imbalance
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Heather and Windshear pay a visit to Berk. Windwalker and Windshear seem to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Imbalance**

 **Chapter 1**

Berk was coming out of yet another violent winter and facing yet another busy summer. Hiccup and Toothless were overlooking the operations of restocking the food storage hut for the next winter. The summer window on Berk was a short one and the Vikings needed to stock up on food immediately. They got right to work and the dragons helped out. While they worked they watched the skies for their allies the Draconians. They were due to arrive at their summer home on Dragon Island. The Berkians had spent the previous summer on their turf.

Draconia was a large country filled with dragons and other creatures of mythology, such as unicorns, giant eagles, ferries, and mermaids. Re and his comrades ran the country as a team and lived together in the castle as a family.

Re was a handsome emerald green with kelly green under scales, and blue eyes. He was a Whippertail, the last third of his tail had no bones just solid muscle. It could be used as a whip and as an extra hand. It had barbs that were smaller than a human eyelash and sharper than fish hooks. Re was as tall as a draft horse. He had the body and legs of a dog, the talons of an eagle, the head of a monitor lizard, and the eyes of a crocodile. He had lost his left horn in an avalanche and it had been replaced with a metal one.

Re's soulmate was Queen Aurora. She was also a Whippertail. She was sapphire blue with tropical blue under scales and silver eyes. She was one of the very few dragons that had the gift of magic like her father Lord Draco the Dragon God. She owned many magical antiques of mythological value and that were too dangerous for mankind.

The third royal dragon was Tenor. He was an extremely rare dragon. He was a Night Fury/Blackfang hybrid, the very first one in dragon history. He had the sonar flaps, eyes, wings, fins, body, tail, and glossy black scales of a Night Fury. He also had the long legs, neck, narrow snout, talons, and black poisonous teeth of a Blackfang. He had the firepower, instincts, and abilities of both breeds.

Tenor's mate was a golden-eyed Night Fury named Windwalker. She had seen much tragedy in her lifetime. Her parents had been brutally murdered when she was very young, by a friend-turned-enemy that happened to be Tenor's older brother. Then Windwalker lost most of her friends in a war with the Song Dynasty, they had destroyed her nest. However, things went uphill from there. Re and Aurora had given them a new home on one of Draconia's volcanic islands, where they could recover and rebuild in safety.

All of them had had children. Aurora and Re hatched two dragonets; Prince Apollo and Princess Avalon, both of which were born with magic. Avalon was teal green with purple horns, talons, and spines, and lavender eyes. Apollo was blood red with gold horns, talons, spines, and eyes. Tenor and Windwalker had one daughter named Black Widow. She looked like her father, half Night Fury and half Blackfang. She had red eyes and a red hourglass shape on her forehead.

In their midst were three humans. Chris was Re and Aurora's human son. He had been abandoned as a baby and found by the dragons. They raised him as their own. He was a tall, muscular man with tan skin, brown eyes, large ears, and short black hair. He had half of Re's heart beating in his chest. It was the only thing keeping him alive. He was Windwalker rider, and had helped her win the war with the Song. His wife, Serenity was the second human to come into the family. She was a beautiful, young woman. She had light skin, light golden brown hair, vivid emerald green eyes, and a beautiful round face. She was a Dragon Healer as well as a rider. She had dragon's blood running through her veins, which made her stay young and beautiful forever. Their daughter and Black Widow's rider was Edelweiss. She was the perfect combination of her parents; black hair, large ears, tan skin, green eyes, a lovely round face, and dragon's blood in her veins. She loved riding dragons as much as she loved her family.

Hiccup was in the blacksmith shop mending saddles. He had just finished a project he'd been working on all winter. He wanted to test it out on his allies when they arrived. Suddenly there came the roar of a dragon from outside. Hiccup and Toothless went outside to see who it was. They expected it to be the Draconians, but it was just one dragon. The sunlight flashed off the dragon's polished silver scales. The dragon riders recognized the dragon at once. She landed and her rider dismounted.

"Hey Heather," said Hiccup. Heather removed her hood and scarf. She smiled pleasantly as she stroked her Razorwhip, Windshear.

"Hello friends," she said. "Just stopping by for a visit."

"Great, you're just in time too," said Hiccup. "We're expecting our Draconian allies pretty soon." Windshear turned to Stormfly in surprise.

"The king is coming here?" she asked. Stormfly nodded excitedly.

"All the royal dragons are coming," she said. "They'll be here at anytime." Just then Astrid came approached. Both she and Heather hugged each other excitedly.

"How've you been?" asked Astrid.

"I'm good, how are you?" asked Heather. Hiccup and Toothless rolled their eyes at each other.

"Well, a lot's happened over the years," said Astrid.

"Yeah, I heard about the Bewilderbeast," said Heather, turning to Hiccup. "I'm sorry about you father Hiccup." Hiccup blushed.

"Thank you," he said humbly. "Why don't you come inside and catch up while we wait for the Draconians."

"Sure," said Heather. "You think your dragons could keep Windshear company?" Toothless stood up at his full hight and crooned importantly. Heather laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. Windshear beamed at Toothless. The riders turned and headed for the great hall. The dragons went up to the Golden Apple Tree.

They sat in its golden shade, munching apples. They told Windshear everything that had happened over the years. That conversation took up most of the day. Still there were no signs of the Draconians.

"So Tenor finally found a mate," said Windshear. "It's about time something good happened to that poor dragon."

"Amen," said Stormfly.

"Oh, what's keeping those guys?" Hookfang moaned.

"Patience Hookfang," said Toothless. "It's not the easiest thing flying over the ocean. They'll be here in their own good time." Then right on cue there came another loud roar from the skies. All the dragons either ran of flew down to the plaza where their riders were waiting. The Draconains were just landing in the plaza. Chris, Serenity, and Edelweiss dismounted. The dragons weren't wearing their armor, just their crowns and saddles.

"Hi Re," said Hiccup.

"Hello," Re said. His sharp eyes were quick to notice Heather and Windwshear. "This must be Heather."

"That's me," said Heather. "And this is Windshear."

"Tenor's told us about you," said Aurora. "Good to finally meet you in person."

"Good to see you too," said Heather. "Especially after all the things I just heard about you." Re looked at Windshear.

"You're a Razorwhip," he said.

"Yes your majesty," said Windshear, swinging her tail around. "And you're a Whippertail." Re nodded. He swung his tail round.

"It's such an honor to have kin on the Draconian throne," said Windshear. Re looked at the riders again.

"The Razorwhip and the Whippertail are cousins," he explained.

"Oh really?" said Hiccup amazed.

"Yes, we have the same ancestors," Re said.

"Wow," said the rides in unison.

"That would explain the similarities," said Fishlegs. Re grinned and cracked his tail like a whip.

"Hey, I wonder if I could borrow you for a minuet Re," said Hiccup, beckoning him towards the forge. Re hesitated, looking at Aurora. She nodded in encouragement. As Re headed towards the forge and the rest of the crowd disbursed, Windshear saw Windwalker. Something about this particular Night Fury was very familiar. She decided she would investigate this later.

Re entered the forge behind Hiccup. It was fairly empty except for Grump. Hiccup took out what looked like metal dragon gauntlet with large, steel blades for talons. Hiccup took out two pairs of these, one for the front talons and one for the back. Re looked surprised.

"I've been working on these all winter," Hiccup explained. "I figured you'd be perfect to test them out." He picked up the first gauntlet. "If I may?" Re nodded and held still.

"What do you call those?" he wanted to know.

"Battle claws," said Hiccup, as he put on the first one. "Since dragons can't really use swords, I thought these would be a better alternative."

"Hmm," said Re. "Very clever." Hiccup secured the last set of battle claws. Then he stood back. Re sat on his haunches and admired the battle claws on his front talons. They were no heavier than his crown. Re got to his feet again and tried walking. The metal talons made a clinking sound when ever they hit the ground.

"Fine work," he said finally. "Are these the only ones you made?"

"Those were the only ones I had time to make," said Hiccup.

"Ah, of course," Re said in an understanding tone. Suddenly he heard his comrades calling him.

"You better run along," said Hiccup.

"You want these back?" Re asked, holding up one paw.

"No, they're yours," said Hiccup. "I have the blue prints to make more."

"Thank you," Re said. He turned and left the forge. He spread his wings and took off.

He joined his family under the apple tree. Edelweiss and the dragonets were climbing on the rocks. Re landed next to the tree.

"What did he want you for?" asked Aurora. Re held up one of his front paws, showing them the battle claws.

"He wanted show me these," he said.

"Whoa," said Tenor. "Those look sharp."

"Hiccup said they were a dragon alternative to swords," Re said. "These were the only ones he had time to make however."

"Steel can make more," said Aurora. "She's got plenty of time." Re laid down beside her.

"That Razorwhip looks familiar to me," said Windwalker, changing the subject.

"Really?" said Tenor.

"Yeah, I can't quite place her though," said Windwalker. "I know she's not from the mountain-nest."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out," said Aurora. "Didn't you ask this Razorwhip to your mate Tenor?" Tenor flinched.

"A fool's errand," he growled bitterly.

"She said no," Windwalker guessed. Tenor nodded sadly, the memory was still a painful one. Windwalker nuzzled his neck.

"Your suffering's over now though," she said. Tenor purred and returned her gesture. Then she yawned and wormed closer to him.

The sun soon set. The nocturnal dragons were feeling jet lagged enough to sleep with everyone else. Windwalker had an old nightmare. She was standing in her old cave where she used to live with her parents. She watched yet again as Syrik murdered her parents. The floor of the cave ran red with blood. Windwalker roared in outrage and pounced on him. They rolled around, clawing and biting at each other. The nightmare changed abruptly. They were outside on a high cliff. Syrik pinned her down and suddenly she was being forced to watch the Song blow up the mountain-nest and slaughter her friends without mercy. Windwalker roared in desperation and tried to wriggle free, but Syrik held her firmly. Then his scales glowed blue. He roared right in her ear. He was about to go in for the kill. Windwalker didn't care after seeing so much death. But, then Syrik was knocked of his feet by a powerful force. Windwalker quickly got to her feet to see who had saved her. She saw Tenor fighting Syrik. They circled each other, gnashing their teeth. Tenor's scales were glowing with red lightning.

"You want to pick on a dragon younger than you?" he hissed. "Well, go right ahead."

"I'm going to make you sorry you ever hatched brother," Syrik said venomously. Tenor snarled and pounced on him. They suddenly became a blur of red and blue light. Seconds later Tenor pinned Syrik down. He sank his teeth into Syrik's neck, killing him instantly. Then he turned to Windwalker.

"Windwalker, wake up," he called. "You're dreaming, wake up." He approached her and nudged her roughly.

Windwalker's eyes snapped open and she sat up much to quickly. She felt her head hit something. Tenor grunted in pain. Windwalker turned and saw him clutching his muzzled. She guess that she had hit him by accident.

"Oh, sorry Tenor," she said, calming down after the nightmare. "I was having a nightmare."

"I figured," Tenor said, wiping the blood from his nostrils. "What was this one about?"

"You were defending me from Syrik," Windwalker said. "And you killed him." Tenor seemed surprised.

"Hmm, shame I missed it," he said casually.

"Really Tenor, was your only sibling," said Windwalker.

"Wrong," said Tenor. He looked over at Re. Windwalker sighed. "Re's the only brother I want." Tenor laid his head back down, now that his nose had stopped bleeding.

"Besides, Syrik's dead. Not point in arguing about it," he said.

"Good point," said Windwalker. "And since I didn't get to say it in my nightmare, so I'll say it now; thank you." She nuzzled him. Tenor beamed and returned the gesture.

"You're welcome," he said. With that they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning Windshear made her way up to the apple tree. She wanted to find out if she knew the female Night Fury or not. She landed on the ledge over the house. The Draconians were awake already and munching on golden apples. The dragonets finished their apples then ran off with their human friend. Windshear took off and followed them. She noticed the black one among them. Windshear swooped down and landed in front of them. They stopped.

"Where are you lot off to?" she asked.

"There's no room for us to play in the village," said Avalon. "So we play out here in the woods. Yes, our parents know we're out here."

"What are your names?" asked Windshear. They exchanged a glance.

"I'm Avalon, and this is Apollo," said the Princess.

"I'm Black Widow and this is my rider, Edelweiss," said Black Widow. Windshear glance at the young human girl. For some reason she reminded Windshear of Heather. The Razorwhip lowered her head to Edelweiss's level. The child giggled and stroked her snout.

"You're probably the youngest rider I've seen," she said. Edel beamed.

"I was riding with my mother the day I was born," she bragged. "I love it." Windshear turned to Black Widow.

"Where's you mother from? She seems familiar," she said. Black Widow looked surprised.

"Mama said the same thing about you last night," she said. "She's had to move from home to home because of human dominations. She now lives in Draconia with her friends. You can ask her yourself, she's back at the tree."

"Thank you," said Windshear. She spread her wings and took off. The young Draconians headed deeper into the woods.

Windshear headed back to the apple tree. The two nightly dragons were the only ones there now. The others were helping around the village. Tenor and Windwalker were saving their strength for hunting the following night. Windshear landed in front of them. They sat up when they landed.

"Pardon this intrusion," she said.

"Oh, it's no problem," said Tenor.

"It's good to see you again Tenor," said Windshear. Tenor blushed under his black scales.

"Likewise," he said. "It's been a while."

"You seem familiar," said Windwalker. "Have we met before?"

"The more I look at you, the more I think we have," said Windshear. "I've met many dragons in my lifetime." Tenor racked his brain for something helpful.

"Didn't you tell me once that you once met a Night Fury with yellow eyes?" he said. "You said your parents knew each other or something."

"Oh, of course Mercury," said Windwalker, remembering suddenly. "Your mother was my father's second in command."

"You can call me Windshear," said Windshear. "I prefer that. How've you been I heard what happened."

"I've been better since then." said Windwalker. "I've made plenty of friends, Tenor being among them." Tenor sat quietly. He could feel himself fading into the background. He laid down in the dragonnip. He crossed his front legs casually. Neither of them noticed. The two of them spread their wings and took off, leaving him alone.

They landed on a cliff near Thor's Beach. The sun made Windshear's silver scales flash brightly.

"Tenor said he asked you to be his mate a while back," Windwalker said. Windshear sighed sadly.

"He did," she said. "And I turned him down because I wasn't old enough for a mate yet. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to be honest."

"Hmm, how'd he take it?" asked Windwalker.

"Not very well," said Windshear. "He really hated himself. I hated doing it, especially after he'd saved my life and Heather's. Even afterwards he was willing to help us."

"Interesting, Syrik had been in the same situation with me," said Windwalker. "He obviously reacted very differently."

"Tenor's an amazing dragon," said Windshear.

"He is," said Windwalker. "He's saved my life too, a number of times. He's not at all what I expected him to be when I first saw him."

"Same here," said Windshear. "I thought he was going to have a temper and kill anyone he didn't like."

Little did they know that Tenor was walking by at that moment. He decided to give the two females their space, since they didn't seem interested him at the moment. He had gone for a run to clear his head. He was cooling off when he overheard them talking. They were just barely out of his hearing range. He could hear them talking but could only make out a few words such as: Tenor, mutt, short-tempered, and not perfect. Tenor froze in shock. He would have investigated further, but Windwalker hated eavesdropping. He snorted angrily. Then spread his wings and took off.

He landed back at the tree. No one else was there. He folded his wings and began pacing in fury. Smoke billowed out of his nostrils. He couldn't believe Windwalker would say such things about him. It made him wonder what else was she was saying about him behind his back.

Windwalker landed next the tree a short while later. The first thing she noticed was Tenor's mood and the smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Are you mad because I left to hang out with Windshear?" she asked.

"Because you left with her to make fun of me," Tenor hissed. "I heard you. You think I'm shot-tempered huh?" Windwalker frowned at him.

"Well, if you'd kept listening you would have heard what we were really saying," she snapped.

"You hate eavesdropping," said Tenor said. Windwalker growled in frustration.

"The only thing I hate more than eavesdropping is jumping to conclusions," she said. "You just assumed we were making fun of you without hearing the whole story."

"Then why didn't you say it to my face if you weren't making fun of me?" Tenor hissed.

"You could have come with us you know," said Windwalker. "No one would have objected. Don't blame us for your decision. You can get awfully annoying about things like this."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Tenor snapped.

"You calling me a lier?" Windwalker growled.

"It wouldn't be the first time a female said they liked me just to throw me of the scent," said Tenor. Windwalker got right up into his face.

"How dare you call me a lier," she roared.

"How dare you call me an imperfect, ill-tempered, mutt," Tenor roared back. More smoke billowed out of his nostrils.

"I would think you'd be used to by now," said Windwalker.

"Well, I'm not," said Tenor. "And it seems to me that you just admitted that you were saying that stuff about me." Windwalker growled again. She got right up in his face.

"I've just about had enough of you," She hissed. "If you're going to have an attitude like that, then maybe you're becoming as bad as Syrik." That shut Tenor up. He took a step back.

"Now get out of my sight, you monster!" Windwalker shouted. She head butted him in the chest. Tenor looked surprised at first. Then he snorted, turned around, and flew off.

He flew over the island, letting off steam. He was fuming again, worse than before. But he wasn't mad that Windwalker was making fun of him behind his back, he was mad at himself for looking so different. He landed on the forest floor, near Flightmare Falls. He looked at his reflection, and was disgusted with what he saw. He roared in outrage. He slammed into a nearby tree. Just then Windshear landed next to him.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked.

"If I didn't look so different and ugly, then everyone wouldn't want to make fun me," Tenor growled. He rammed into the tree again. Windshear flinched.

"What happened?" she asked, hoping to stop him from hurting himself.

"I heard you two making fun of me earlier today," Tenor said. "I can't believe Windwalker would say that stuff about me. I confronted her about it and she, she said to get out of her sight. If I didn't look like so hideous, none of this would have happened." And he went back to ramming into the tree. Windshear tried to stop him, but it was fruitless. He wouldn't listened to her. She quickly took off and went to find Windwalker, she would know what to do.

Windwalker was sitting in the shade of the apple tree. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was starting to feel bad about telling Tenor he was as bad Syrik, which wasn't at all true. Tenor was a wonderful dragon that had had a traumatizing youth. Syrik got aggressive when he was turned down, and Tenor helped Windshear and Heather fight their enemy. Windwalker thought about going after him; but considering the mood he was in, she wasn't sure if Tenor would trust her or even listen.

Just then Chris came up the hill, Serenity following him. Windwalker sat up when they approached. Chris instantly picked up on her expression.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Windwalker. Chris narrowed his eyes. He turned to his wife and whispered in her ear. She nodded, her face solemn. She kiss his check then left. Chris went over and sat in his chair.

"Alright, out with it Windwalker," he said. "I know something's up." Windwalker sighed, Tenor wasn't the only one in the family who was good at getting a confession.

"Tenor's being difficult," she said. "He jumped to the confession that Windshear and I were making fun of him behind his back."

"You weren't?" Chris asked.

"No, we weren't," said Windwalker. "Most likely he heard me talking about my first impression of him. Apparently he took off before he could hear the rest, because he knows I hate eavesdroppers."

"Hmmm," said Chris. "Why didn't you invite him into the conversation?"

"Well, we didn't intend to leave him out," said Windwalker. "I suppose he thought Windshear and I were off to spend time by ourselves, since we were old acquaintances."

"At least he was being courteous," Chris said.

"Yes," Windwalker agreed. "I'd go tell him what we were really saying about him, but I don't think he trusts me."

"It's not like you to give up," Chris said, scolding slightly. "You want him back don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Windwalker. "I never meant those bad things I called him."

"Tenor's overheard bad things about him all his life," said Chris. "That's probably why he jumped to that conclusion."

"Yes, I got so mad when he accused of making fun of him that, I kind of forgot about that," Windwalker said.

"I think it's about time he overheard good things about him," Chris said.

"Agreed," said Windwalker. "Thanks." Chris scratched behind her ears, and she purred. Just then Windshear landed next to the tree, she seemed in distress.

"Please forgive this interruption," she said. "Tenor's in trouble." Windwalker became alert.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked.

"He's really angry," said Windshear.

"Is he mad at me?" asked Windwalker.

"No, he's furious with himself," said Windshear. "He's convinced that if he didn't look so ugly non of these bad things would have happened. Now he won't stop ramming into a tree. I'm afraid he's going to really hurt himself, or kill himself." Windwlker became alert at once. She might have been angry at Tenor but she didn't want him to get hurt, especially by his own hand.

"I better go stop him," she said.

"Hurry," said Chris. Windwalker spread her wings and took off as fast as she could.

She flew over the island, calling for Tenor. She hoped she found him before he did something terrible to himself. Suddenly there came loud thuds. Windwalker spotted a large tree quiver every few seconds. She flew down to the base of the tree and landed. Tenor was still ramming into the tree as hard as he could, growling and snarling the whole time. The smell of blood reached Windwalker's nostrils.

"Tenor!" she cried. Tenor rammed into the tree again, and paused with his head flat against the tree trunk. He growled and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing that for?" Windwalker asked. Tenor stepped back from the tree and turned around. He went back to his starting point, preparing for another hit.

"I just realized that the only reason folks make fun me is because I look so horrendously, ugly," he hissed. "It's all my fault, and I really hate myself for looking like this." He ran at the tree again, full speed. Thinking quickly, Windwalker ran between him and the tree.

"Stop Tenor, just stop," she said. "Please stop." Tenor seemed to relax a touch. Windwalker stepped back to get a better look at him, and did not like what she saw. Tenor's face was badly bruised. He could hardly open his right eye. There was blood around his nose and mouth. When he opened his mouth, several of his black teeth were missing and his mouth was all bloody.

"There's nothing wrong with you Tenor," Windwalker said. "I did think you were an imperfect, ill-tempered, mutt when I first saw you. That's what I was telling Windshear. Then I told her that you were the exact opposite of what I expecting." Tenor sighed and laid down on the grass. He put his head down on his front paws.

"I suppose I did go too far," he said. "I'm sorry."

"And you're sorry for jumping to conclusions not for being different?" Windwalker asked. Tenor sighed again.

"Yes," he said. Windwalker laid next to him.

"I know you've had a hard young life," she said. "But you've got to put it all behind you, you'll be a lot happier when you do. I put everything that had happened with Syrik behind me, though it comes back to haunt me sometimes."

"I'll try not to turn into him," Tenor said. Windwalker nuzzled his cheek and purred.

"You'll never be as bad as him," she said softly. Tenor started to feel better.

"At least he looked normal," he said.

"Yeah, but you're much cuter than him," Windwalker said. Tenor pinned his ears back bashfully. He finally smiled.

"That's better," said Windwalker, almost sounding like Serenity. She sat up and licked his face, using her special saliva on his bruises. Tenor flinched slightly but didn't move, his face was starting to hurt.

Windwalker stopped after a while. Tenor looked slightly better. His nose and gums stopped bleeding. But his right eye was still closed. Windwalker got to her feet.

"Come on," she said, nudging him. "Serenity should look at that eye, just to be sure it's not permanently damaged." Tenor heaved himself to his feet.

"Very well," he said. He stretched his wings.

"Just promise me one thing," said Windwalker.

"What?" asked Tenor.

"Don't hurt yourself on purpose again," said Windwalker. "I can't bare the idea." Tenor sighed again.

"Alright, anything for you," he said. Windwalker nuzzled his cheek again. Then the two of them spread their wings and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When they got to the tree, the rest of the Draconians were there already. Tenor had trouble landing, since he could only see out of one eye. But he managed it and landed rather clumsily. Windwalker landed beside him.

"What happened to your eye Tenor?" asked Re.

"He ran into a tree," said Windwalker. "Hopefully his eye isn't permanently damaged." Tenor suddenly felt hands on his neck, which made him jump.

"It's just me Tenor," said Serenity. Tenor turned his head around.

"I can't see you," he said. Serenity came into his left eye's vision. She stroked his snout. Then she looked at his closed eye. He flinched when it stung. Serenity gently peeled back the eyelid from his eyeball. Tenor blinked a few times.

"Can you see me okay?" Serenity asked.

"Erm, yes," Tenor said. "But my eyelid hurts."

"That means the eye is okay," said Serenity. "It's just your eyelid that got damaged. It'll be awhile before you can open it all the way."

"Oh well," said Tenor. "I'll just have to be extra careful when flying." Serenity hugged his head.

"What are we planning to do today?" asked Windwalker.

"Oh, I don't know," said Re. "What do you feel like doing?" Windwalker considered. Then she looked at Tenor.

"You think that black eye will make sparing difficult?" she asked him.

"I don't think so," Tenor said. "I'm half Night Fury, I've spent half my life in the dark and I rely on my nose, ears, and instincts when fighting."

"Very well then," said Windwalker. "We should do sparing matches."

"Good idea, we can see how far our young ones have come," said Re.

"And we should have teams this time," said Windwalker. "You, Aurora, and Tenor, against Chris and myself."

"Hmmm, that'll be interesting," said Re.

"I love a challenge," said Tenor. He pawed the ground. Then he felt Serenity slightly tighten her grip on him. Tenor sighed and nuzzled her shoulder.

"I know you don't like it when we spar," he said. "But you don't have to worry so much, we take extra care to not hurt each other."

"I understand why you want fight bad guys," Serenity said. "But I don't understand why you want to fight each other."

"It's the best way to keep our fighting skills sharp," said Tenor. "We're Draconia's first line of defense." Serenity stroked his neck. She wasn't reassured. The other Draconains knew they had to be patient with her, since she had a very good reason to hate fighting. She also wasn't fond of being alone while they were all in the arena.

"You can come watch if you want, so you won't be lonely," said Aurora. "As long as you stay out of the arena." Serenity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright," she said. Chris came up next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we're not the type who lives to fight like many of these Vikings," he said. Tenor wrapped his tail around their legs like a python, forcing them closer to each other.

"Come on, lets get to Dragon Island already," said Windwalker impatiently. Chris and Serenity carefully stepped out of Tenor's coiled tail. Chris mounted Windwalker and Serenity got on Tenor. Aurora called for the younger Draconians. Once they were ready, the dragons spread their wings and took off.

As they flew over the village, they were spotted by the riders, Heather included. They flew up on their dragons.

"Where are you going?" asked Heather.

"To our summer home on Dragon Island," Re explained.

"Why?" asked Heather.

"There's not a whole lot of room for our young ones to run and play," said Aurora. "We are wild animals after all."

"We're also heading for the sparring arena," said Tenor, eagerly.

"Ooh, can we come?" asked Astrid. "I want to know who would win if Windshear sparred with a Whippertail." Re and Windshear exchanged a glance.

"Very well," said Aurora. "We'll have to put our armor on for this then." With that they headed on their way.

When they got to Dragon Island, they went right to the arena. The Draconians put on their armor. Re decided to not use the battle claws until the rest of his comrades had them. Tenor landed in the spectator's area to drop off Serenity. She seemed reluctant to dismount however. She took several deep breaths. Then slid to the ground. Tenor noticed that she looked rather pale.

"You going be okay?" he asked. Serenity sat down on a bench. Tenor was used to her worrying this much before sparring matches.

"Do you have to go in there?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"They need me to help win this sparing match," Tenor said. "Those two are completely defenseless without me." He chuckled.

"What if one of you gets hurt or killed by accident?" Serenity said.

"We're going to make extra sure that doesn't happen," Tenor said. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

"Come on Tenor we're waiting for you," Windwalker called. Tenor looked over his wing at her.

"Coming," he said. He turned and joined his comrades. Serenity was left with Chris's coat, and Re's battle claws. She pulled the coat over her lap, followed by one of the battle claws. She watched as her family readied for the match. The Berkians were standing on the edge of the ring, waiting their turn. Chris drew his swords. The dragons went into a cat like crouch, gnashing their teeth. Then they pounced all at once. The air was filled with the sounds of clanking metal and dragon snarls. Tenor distracted Windwalker and Re distracted Chris; while Aurora snuck behind them. She quickly and quietly ran up behind Chris and pinned him down, knocking his swords out of his hands. At the same time, Windwalker managed to tackle Tenor; turned out fighting with a black eye was a lot harder than Tenor expected. Re tackled Windwalker, but was also tackled by her. Tenor got to his feet. Little did he know that Windshear was watching his every move.

Chris managed to hit a pressure point in his mother's paw, which caused her to release him. He grabbed his swords, and was about to join Windwalker when Aurora used her tail to trip him. He fell face down and dropped his swords again. Then the queen went to rescue Re, but she accidentally stepped on her numb paw and fell over. Chris was quick to act. Ignoring his bleeding nose he jumped to his feet and pounced on the queen. He punched between her wings, immobilizing her. With that done Chris ran at Tenor, swords raised, taking advantage of his black eye.

"Tenor, behind you!" Serenity called. Tenor spun around and was just in time to block Chris's attack. He shot a plasma blast at Chris's feet, temporarily blinding him. Tenor than jumped through the smoke and pinned Chris to the ground for a second time. Chris was about to punch Tenor's paw, but this time Tenor was prepared. Before Chris could make his move, Tenor began licking his face and it was very distracting.

"Cut it out Tenor," Chris said. Tenor did as he was told, and pranced away.

Meanwhile Re was wrestling with Windwalker, stopping her from going to Chris's aid. Tenor ran over and joined in. Windwalker managed to pin Re down. She bit his neck with her gums, just as Tenor tackled her to the ground. He was about bite her neck with his gums, when she shot a plasma blast at the ground which caused her head to snap back and hit Tenor in the muzzle hard. This distracted him just long enough for Windwalker to catapult him off her and flip him onto his back. She pounced and pinned his head down.

"Ha! Winner and still champion," she giggled, nibbling Tenor's throat. "Even when you cheat you still can't beat me."

"I didn't cheat," said Tenor.

"Serenity gave you an unfair heads up," Windwalker said. She got off him and Tenor got to his feet. Re also got to his feet, followed by Chris. Aurora was still down, she could only move a little bit. Re went over and laid next to her.

"You only beat me because Serenity gave you an unfair heads up," Chris said to Tenor.

"You should know by now that dragons never fight fair," Tenor said, prancing on the spot. "Besides she can't help it, she's a dragon healer." Windwalker looked up at Serenity, who hadn't moved.

"I'll be right back," Windwalker said and she flew out of the arena. She landed in the spectator's area. Serenity looked up.

"Sorry," she said, guessing what Windwalker was about to say.

"I know you care about your friends," said Windwalker. "And it's hard seeing friends fight, but none of us were in any real danger." Serenity looked at the ground sadly. Just then Windwalker saw her hand, clutching Re's battle claws.

"Draco's flame! Your hands," she exclaimed. Serenity let go of the claws and examined her hands. She had been gripping the claws so tightly through out the match that they had sliced open Serenity's palms.

"Oh, dear," she said. "Where's my bag?" But she was starting to feel faint. Windwalker was quick to act. She caught Serenity before she fell off the bench.

"Chris, get up here!" Windwalker called. Serenity heard the beating of wings and the thud of a landing dragon, followed by the thud of someone dismounting.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"She cut her hands on these battle claws," said Windwalker. Chris sat on the bench beside Serenity. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. Chris gently grasped one of her wounded hands and examined them.

"Mom can fix this with her magic," Chris said. "I don't want her to get anymore scars."

"I'll go get her," said Tenor. He turned around and flew back into the arena. Chris put an arm around Serenity.

"How are the others?" she asked softly.

"We're all okay Serenity," Chris assured her. "You're the only who got hurt." Serenity breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys," she said, with a yawn. Chris was about to reply, when they were joined by Aurora. She had used her magic to get the feeling back into her limbs.

"Serenity, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"No," said Serenity.

"Let me see your hands," said Aurora. Serenity showed her the wounds on her hands. They were still bleeding. Dragon's blood dripped onto the rocks. Aurora inhaled a huge breath, and exhaled on the cuts. Serenity hissed in pain as the cuts healed themselves. Soon there were no marks visible.

"There you are, good as new," said Aurora. Serenity was starting to get her strength back.

"We should get back into the arena," said Windwalker. "I get the feeling the Berkians will throw a tantrum if they don't get their turn."

"Good idea," said Chris. Serenity gripped his hand.

"I thought you were done," she said.

"We've just started," said Chris. "You don't have to worry." Aurora let out another long breath. Serenity fell asleep.

"There, that should keep her from hurting herself out of worry," the queen said.

"I'll sit with her," Tenor volunteered. "I owe her."

"She shouldn't need a babysitter," said Windwalker.

"There's a difference between a babysitter and a friend," said Tenor. "A babysitter is supposed to keep you out of trouble, a friend is supposed to keep you company when your lonely."

"Fair point," said Windwalker.

"Let's go then," said Aurora. Chris gently laid Serenity down on the bench and got to his feet. He mounted Windwalker and they flew into the arena. Tenor laid on the ground beside the bench. He put his head down on his front paws. Serenity woke up just enough to stroke her dragon's neck gratefully. Tenor purred.

Down in the arena the sparing matches continued. They mostly consisted with a Berkian against a Draconian. Edelweiss and the dragonets watched from the sidelines, hoping to get a turn. Windshear was watching when she spotted Tenor high above with Serenity. She spread her wings and flew up to join them. Tenor sat up when she landed.

"Hello Tenor," she said.

"Hi," Tenor replied, hoping he sounded pleasant enough.

"Is she okay?" Windshear asked, looked at Serenity.

"She's fine, she just needed a nap to keep her from worrying so much," said Tenor.

"What was going on up here?" asked Windshear.

"She cut herself on Re's new battle claws," Tenor said. He nuzzled his rider's face. "Aurora patched her up with magic."

"Poor thing," said Windshear, with pity. "No one should be driven to worry that much."

"I agree," said Tenor.

"Very sweet of you to keep her company," said Windshear. Tenor pinned his ears back bashfully.

"She's not a fighter, and the rest of us are," he said. "She doesn't want us to fight, but she doesn't try to stop us. Bless her."

"It's about time she got rewarded for it," said Windshear.

"Amen," Tenor agreed.

"How's your eye?" asked Windshear.

"Oh, it's on the mend," said Tenor, raising a paw to his black eye.

Back in the arena Windwalker spotted Windshear and Tenor talking. For some reason this bothered her. Just what were they talking about? She intended to find out the minuet the sparing matches were over. She hoped Windshear wasn't about to steal her mate right from under her nose, especially since Windshear already told him no. And what would Tenor do if that were the case? Windwalker was going to get to the bottom of this. She planned to ask Tenor a few questions before she jumped to any conclusions, just to give them the benefit of the doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Soon the sparing matches came to an end. Edelweiss was watching with her friends and the riders' dragons. The adults decided to not let them spar until they were older, since they were so important to Draconia's future. Edelweiss stood between Black Widow and Meatlug. Edelweiss stroked Meatlug's leg.

"You look awfully bored Edel," said Meatlug. The other dragons turned their attention from the matches.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," said Hookfang. "Don't you guys usually head for the tide pools." The young Draconians looked at each other.

"Are you guys sparing?" asked Edelweiss.

"No, not today," said Stormfly. "We're just watching the humans try and kill each other." She chuckled.

"Maybe Edel can hang out with you guys instead then," said Avalon. "We want to stay and learn from watching. If that's alright with you Edel."

"I've never hung out with the big dragons," said Edelweiss. "Only my friends."

"How many different types of dragons have you ridden thus far?" asked Belch.

"Just Whippertail, Blackfang, Whippfang, and Nightfang," said Edelweiss.

"Perhaps we could each take you for a ride," said Barf.

"Mama says it's not good idea to ride another rider's dragon unless it's an emergency, it'll get in the way of the relationship," said Edelweiss. "Plus you guys are way too big for me." As a reply, Hookfang boosted her onto his large snout. She clutched his nose horn.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you," said Hookfang.

"Okay," said Edelweiss, looking nervously at the ground, not used to being so high up in unstable circumstances.

"Yeah, we've all hung out with your mother," said Stormfly. "We should do the same with you."

"Let's go then," said Meatlug. "We can bring Windshear along too." Hookfang spread his wings and very carefully flew out of the arena. They others followed, Stormfly gave Toothless a boost. They landed near the spectator's area. Serenity was still asleep, and Tenor was watching the matches with Windshear.

"Hey, Windshear if you're sick and tired of watching these you can come hang out with us," said Belch. "We're taking Edelweiss for a ride while her friends watch and learn." Windshear considered, glancing at Edelweiss perched on Hookfang's snout.

"She's awfully young," said Windshear. No one spoke. "But I suppose I could." She got to her feet. Then she turned to Tenor.

"You coming too?" she asked.

"Would love to," said Tenor. "But I don't want to leave Serenity alone."

"She's sleeping Tenor," said Windshear.

"Her ears are still working," said Tenor.

"Very well," said Windshear. With that they all left the arena.

They went to the quiet beach near the tide pools. It was quite sunny, but chili. Hookfang lowered his snout, and Edelweiss got off.

"Right, let's see how good of a rider you are," said Stormfly. She lowered her head and Edelweiss petted her beak.

"You sure your riders won't get mad at me?" she asked.

"If they do we'll take responsibility," said Toothless. "But they're pretty flexible." Edelweiss turned to Windshear.

"So, you're related to my grandparents?" she asked, stroking the Razorwhip's snout.

"Not directly," said Windshear. "We descended from the same ancestors, but we evolved different. We have some similarities though, like a whip for a tail." She whipped her tail around. "We also have barbs on the end of our tails, only there's is a lot smaller and don't shoot out."

"You can grab things with it?" asked Edelweiss. Windshear wrapped her tail around Edelweiss, being careful to not impale her, and hoisted her onto her back. Edelweiss almost slipped off Windshear's slick scales. But she managed to stop herself and pull herself back on, Windshear was the only dragon not wearing a saddle.

"You think you can hold on for a flight?" asked Windshear.

"I think so," said Edelweiss. "I've ridden Black Widow bareback before."

"Ok," said Windshear. She spread her wings and took off. Edelweiss held on tightly as Windshear carried her over the beach and the tide pools. She flew very steadily. Edelweiss managed to stay on the dragon's back. They flew over the arena.

Down below Heather spotted Windshear fly overhead with Edelweiss. Heather had already spared against Astrid. Chris and Windwalker were on the sidelines taking a break. They too spotted Windshear fly overhead. The other riders were quick to notice as well, and that their dragons weren't in the arena.

"What's that girl doing on my dragon?" asked Heather.

"Flying," said Re. "She's too young and too valuable to be sparing."

"Doesn't she have a dragon of her own?" asked Heather.

"You want her off?" asked Aurora. "Because that can be arranged." By that time Windshear had flown off with Edelweiss. The riders quickly left the arena, Heather in the lead.

Back at the beach Windshear landed next to the other dragons. Edelweiss slid off. Windshear nuzzled her.

"You're a great rider," she said. "For one so young."

"I was flying with my mother the day I was born," Edelweiss bragged. Windshear looked at the other dragons.

"It's true," said Toothless. "Riding's in her blood, literally." Winshear looked surprised.

"Literally?" she asked, curious.

"Mama has dragon's blood in her veins," said Edelweiss. "And my dad has half a dragon's heart. And it all came from my grandpa."

"And you were born with dragon's blood," said Windshear.

"Uh hu," said Edelweiss. She stroked Windshear's snout.

"So, who are you going to ride next?" asked Meatlug.

"You," said Edelweiss, pointing at Meatlug. The Gronkle seemed pleased. Edelweiss climbed onto her back. Meatlug spread her wings and lifted off the ground.

They went for a lap around the volcano. Because Edelweiss was so light, Meatlug could fly faster. They went once around, then landed back at the beach and Edelweiss got off.

"Thank you Meatlug," she said, stroking Meatlug's snout.

"You're welcome," said Meatlug.

"Stormfly next," said Edelweiss, eagerly. The Nadder squawked with pleasure. She lowered her head and Edelweiss stroked her beak. Stormfly was about to give her a boost onto her shoulders, when there came a shout.

"There you guys are," said Astrid. Everyone turned to see all the riders, and the three Draconains standing there. The dragons looked sheepish, and Edelweiss looked scared.

"We saw you fly over on Windshear," said Heather.

"I'm sorry," said Edelweiss, cowering behind Stormfly. The dragons went over to their riders. Chris beckoned to Edelweiss who ran to him at once.

"I'm really sorry," Edelweiss whimpered. "I just wanted to hang out with them like Mama does."

"You're fine Edelweiss," said Hiccup. "You're not in trouble." Edelweiss sighed with relief. She gripped Chris's hand.

"Right, you have your dragons back and no one got hurt," said Re. "We can move on now." Then he scanned the group looking for something.

"Where's Tenor? I thought he was right behind us," he said.

"He's staying with his rider your majesty," said Windshear.

"Well, the matches are over It's about time she woke up," said Re. He spread his wings and took off.

He flew back to the arena. Serenity was still sleeping. Tenor was laying beside her bench, he had dozed off. Re folded his wings. He stepped over his brother and gently nudged Serenity.

"Hey, come on wake up," he said, nibbling her ear. Serenity stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Re looking at her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is someone hurt?" She sat up a bit too quickly.

"It's alright, calm down," Re said, carefully placing a paw on her shoulder. "The matches are over." Serenity swung her legs over the side of the bench, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tenor sat up as well. Serenity got to her feet.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, spying the empty arena.

"On the beach," said Re. "Edelweiss had run off with the Berkian dragons."

"Are they okay?" Serenity said, about to rush towards the beach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," Re said quickly, stopping her with his paw. "Everything's been resolved." Serenity took several deep breaths and calmed down. She sat back down on the bench. Tenor got up and stretched his wings.

"It's getting dark," he said. Just then the others landed next to the arena. Chris and Edelweiss were mounted on Windwalker. Chris got off and sat on the bench beside Serenity. The other riders remained mounted on their dragons.

"We should head back to Berk," said Hiccup. "Thanks for letting us spar with you guys."

"Oh sure," Re said. "Perhaps next time I'll give those battle claws a test run."

"At least I know that they're sharp enough," said Hiccup. Re cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said.

"And maybe you can spar with your titan wing," said Snotlout.

"That too," said Aurora. "And we'll do sparring in the air too." Serenity sighed and looked at the ground.

"Will it ever end?" she whispered. Chris put a hand on her shoulder. The Berkian dragons spread their wings and flew off, followed by Heather and Windshear.

The Draconians went to the throne room and settled down on the ledge throne. Aurora lit the huge fire pit, filling the room with blue light. Tenor and Windwalker didn't get too comfortable as they planned to go out hunting right at moonrise. They tried talking Black Widow in going with them, but she didn't want to leave the island without her rider.

"She's so stubborn," Windwalker said to Tenor.

"Cours she is," said Tenor casually. "Have you forgotten who raised her?" Windwalker murmured in agreement. Then Tenor turned to Black Widow.

"Black Widow, if you want food you're going to have to hunt it yourself," he said. "You're not a hatchling anymore." Black Widow pinned her ears back. She looked over at Edelweiss who was dozing off beside her grandmother.

"She'll still be here when we come back," said Windwalker.

"Can she come with?" asked Black Widow.

"No, we'll be dealing with very dangerous animals," said Tenor. "They can be pretty unpredictable and dangerous, especially when they're hunted. She could get hurt or killed." Black Widow and Edelweiss exchanged a glance. At that moment the sun set and the moon came up. Tenor and Windwalker got to their feet. Black Widow didn't move.

"Come on Black Widow," Tenor said. "You're not staying here."

"I don't want to go," Black Widow said, as boldly as she could.

"NOW!" Tenor roared. Black Widow still wouldn't budge. Tenor growled. He spread his wings, took off, snatched Black Widow with his talons, and flew out the door, Windwalker not far behind. Edelweiss jumped to her feet, panicking. She ran to the edge of the ledge.

"Calm down Edel, she's fine," said Aurora.

"He won't hurt her will he?" Edelweiss asked, on the verge of tears.

"Tenor? Oh, no no no no heavens no," said Aurora. "He's waited all his life for a hatchling, he won't hurt her."

"Why did he have to do that?" asked Edelweiss. "She didn't want to go."

"She must hunt for food if she is to survive," said Re. "Every dragon has to. Tenor doesn't want her to starve." Edelweiss sighed, her lip quivering. She ran to her mother. Serenity boosted her up into her lap. Edelweiss sobbed into her shoulder.

"She'll be back in the morning," Serenity said.

"I want her back now," cried Edelweiss. She sniffed and was breathing quite rapidly.

"Shh, calm down," said Serenity gently. "They'll come back." Re and Aurora exchanged a glance.

"That's a mighty strong bond they have," said Re. "They'd rather die than be so far apart." Avalon and Apollo went over to Serenity's chair, and helped calm Edelweiss down. Having her other two friends close by seem to calm her down, but didn't cheer her up. Things quieted down after a few minuets.

Out over the ocean, miles from Dragon Island. The nightly dragons found an uninhabited island that was full of deer and boar. Black Widow was in a very bad mood. Tenor released her when they had lost sight of Dragon Island. She flew a little ways from her parents.

They landed on the hunting island, which was full of trees and basalt columns. They folded their wings. Black Widow slumped to the ground.

"Come on Black Widow, the sooner you eat something the sooner you can go back," said Tenor. Black Widow sighed in defeat and got to her feet.

"I don't get it, you guys were separated just today and you didn't make a fuss," said Windwalker.

"It's almost her bedtime," said Black Widow. "Edelweiss can't sleep without me."

"I'm sure she can, she just doesn't want to," said Windwalker. Black Widow looked at the ground, not saying a word.

"Come on, lets get hunting," said Tenor. "Lets see if Black Widow can pull down a kill all by herself."

"Good idea, I think she's ready," said Windwalker. They thought this would cheer her up. Black Widow had been waiting for a long time to hunt solo, but for some reason she just wasn't happy. Nevertheless she scurried off into the dark forest. Tenor and Windwalker followed her at a distance.

"It seems those two are way too close for their own good," said Windwalker. "They're letting their relationship get in the way of what's important."

"Funny I thought a relationship was important," said Tenor.

"It's not as important as food and water," said Windwalker. Tenor shrugged.

"Then you can be the one to tell them they have to stop being friends," he said.

"I never said they had to stop being friends," said Windwalker. "I just don't want them to starve to death because they don't want to be apart."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Tenor.

"So, anyway," Windwalker said. "I saw you and Windshear talking earlier today."

"Yes," said Tenor. "And?"

"What were you two talking about?" asked Windwalker.

"Serenity, mostly," said Tenor. Then he spotted the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to dump you for her," he said.

"Why?" asked Windwalker.

"Well, for Black Widow's sake," said Tenor. "And because she said no."

"And if Black Widow hadn't been born?" Windwalker asked.

"Well, she still said no," said Tenor. "She became my friend only after I save her life. You decided to be my friend before you even saw me fight. And I assume you liked me before I saved your life."

"Well, yeah," said Windwalker. "You were a lot nicer than Toothless."

"I wasn't the one who had my village attacked in the middle of the night for no obvious reason," Tenor pointed out.

"Mmm, I suppose that's true," said Windwalker. "I was cautious about you at first, not because you look different, but because I didn't know if you would turn out like Syrik."

"Chris told you about me didn't he?" Tenor asked.

"He did," said Windwalker. "But he couldn't tell me very much because you were always hiding." Tenor murmured.

"But the reason I like you a little bit better," he said. "Is because you boosted my confidence in myself, and Windshear tore it down. She's nice sure, but that's about it." Windwalker nuzzled his neck. Just then a boar dropped from the sky and landed in front of them, dead. Black Widow landed beside her kill, she still didn't look happy.

"Good job Black Widow," said Tenor. "I'm sorry I grabbed you."

"It's okay Daddy," said Black Widow quietly, her voice was slightly shaky. "I'm sorry too." She sniffed. Tenor lowered his head and nuzzled her. With that said, the three of them turned their attention to hunting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After they finished their hunt the nightly dragons headed back to Dragon Island. Black Widow still hadn't cheered up, but at least she had stopped sulking. They soon reached the island. Black Widow put on a burst of speed. She landed on the ledge outside Serenity and Chris's room. She scurried silently through the dark Whispering Death tunnel to Edelweiss's room. She found her rider in bed, wide awake. She sat up when she saw Black Widow.

"Black Widow, you're back," she said happily.

"Shhhh, keep it down," Black Widow whispered, jumping onto the bed. Edelweiss hugged her neck.

"What are you still doing up?" Black Widow asked.

"I was waiting for you," said Edelweiss. She stroked Black Widow's neck. The dragonet laid down and placed her head in Edelweiss's lap. Just then Tenor and Windwalker entered the room to see where Black Widow had gone.

"Draco's flame! What're you still doing up?" asked Windwalker.

"I couldn't sleep," said Edelweiss. The two adult dragons went over to the bed.

"It's almost daybreak," said Tenor. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep," said Edelweiss. She stroked Black Widow's snout. Windwalker turned to Tenor.

"Like I said, too close for their own good," she said. "You're not going to make a habit of this are you?"

"I can't sleep without Black Widow," said Edelweiss.

"Yes, you can," said Windwalker. Just then Edelweiss yawned.

"Well, Black Widow's back now got to sleep," said Tenor. Edelweiss laid down and her eyes closed, Black Widow was already asleep. Tenor and Windwalker left the room and headed for their own.

The next day the Draconians slept in a bit. The woke up well after sunrise. Chris and Serenity got out of bed and got dressed. Then they went to Edelweiss's room to see if she had woken up yet, their dragons close behind them. They found Edelweiss still in bed asleep, Black Widow beside her also asleep.

"They're still asleep?" Chris asked. Serenity sat on the bed and tried rousing Edelweiss. Black Widow woke up, but Edelweiss would only open her eyes for a few seconds then went back to sleep.

"Why she so tired?" Serenity asked.

"She was up all night waiting for Black Widow," said Tenor.

"Oh dear," Serenity sighed.

"Windwalker thinks it's unhealthy," said Tenor.

"I never said that," said Windwalker. "I said they were too close for their own good."

"What do you want to do about it?" asked Chris.

"Well, Black Widow's a nightly dragon," said Windwalker. "And it wouldn't be good for Edelweiss if she kept waiting up all night for her. Maybe we could separate them at least once in a while, to get them used to it. We can go to Berk today, just the three of us and you guys stay here." Suddenly Edelweiss sat up, wide awake.

"No!" she cried. "Don't take Black Widow away." She clutched Black Widow's head. The dragonet didn't look pleased either.

"It won't be for very long," said Windwalker. "You're going to come up later this afternoon." Edelweiss seemed to relax a bit. She released Black Widow who leapt off the bed.

"We should get going then," said Tenor. Black Widow followed her parents outside. They spread their wings and took off. Black Widow had a blank face the entire time.

They landed next to the Golden Apple Tree. They had been spotted by Windshear. She flew up to see them. They were munching apples.

"Hello Windshear," said Tenor.

"How's your eye?" Windshear asked him.

"It's alright, I can open now," Tenor said showing her. Black Widow looked up from her pile of apples. She was quick to notice her mother frowning at Windshear, who was looking at Tenor. Black Widow got up and approached Windshear. The Razorwhip turned to her.

"So, you're Black Widow," she said. Black Widow nodded shyly. She went and stood beside her father.

"Where are your little friends?" she asked.

"They're coming up here later," said Black Widow.

"Why do you ask?" asked Windwalker suspiciously.

"That's where she usually is," said Windshear. She looked down at the young dragonet. She lowered her head and sniffed her. Black Widow backed up.

"Oi, leave her alone," snapped Windwalker. Black Widow hissed and gnashed her black teeth. Still Windshear didn't back off. Black Widow swiped her claws at Windshear's snout. That made her back off.

"Don't you have a rider to get back to?" asked Tenor. Windshear glared.

"As a matter of fact I do," she said, glaring at Windwalker as she left. She spread her wings and took off.

"I hope she isn't going to try to steal you from us," said Windwalker.

"Me too," said Tenor.

"Why was she sniffing me?" asked Black Widow.

"I don't know," said Windwalker. "Does she scare you Black Widow?"

"A little," said Black Widow, stepping closer to Tenor. Then she scurried up the apple tree.

"I'm going running," said Windwalker. "Blow off some steam."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" asked Tenor.

"No, I'll be fine," said Windwalker. With that she turned and ran off. Black Widow watched from the top branches of the apple tree. She figured she should find something to do until her friends were allowed to join her. So she spread her wings and flew after her mother. Windshear was secretly following her as well.

Windwalker ran through the woods. Thoughts ran through her mind as fast as she was. What would happen if Windshear won Tenor, and convinced him to choose her instead of Windwalker? If that did happen, then that meant Windshear had something that Windwalker didn't. She still felt bad about leaving Tenor out of their conversation, if she hadn't then he wouldn't end up hurting himself. Windshear had at least invited him to hang out with Edelweiss and the Berkian dragons, even though he turned it down. Then there was Black Widow. Windwalker had a hunch that Windshear wasn't too fond of the dragonet. Windwalker wondered, if Tenor ended up going with Windshear, how Black Widow would be effected.

Windwalker had reached Flightmare Falls. She slowed down to a walk. Suddenly Windshear landed in front of her. Windwalker growled.

"And just what do you want?" she asked. Windshear slashed her tail back and forth.

"You seem to have a problem with me talking to Tenor," she hissed. "I'm I not allowed to be his friend?"

"I just don't want you to try to take him from me," said Windwalker.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Windshear. "He's a great dragon who deserves better."

"He's mine," Windwalker growled.

"I saw him first," Windshear shot back.

"And you told him no," said Windwalker, gnashing her teeth. "He told me himself he wasn't going to dump me for you."

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" asked Windshear. "His brother killed your parents." Windwalker snarled.

"I trust him with my life," she roared. "And what about Black Widow? What would you do with her?"

"You can have her," sneered Windshear.

"NO!" Windwalker roared. "I won't ever let you take him from us."

"I'd like to see you try," Windshear challenged, flexing the barbs on her tail. Windwalker snapped and pounced on the Razorwhip. The slashed and bit at each other. Windwalker managed to avoid Windshear's barbs. They rolled around, trying to bite the other's throat. Windshear managed to shove Windwalker off. They circled each other, snarling. Then, thinking quickly, Windshear shot several silver barbs at her opponent. Most of them missed, but the sharp edge of one sliced through the Night Fury's back leg. Windwalker let out a roar of pain and shot a plasma bast at Windshear.

Black Widow reached the falls at that point. She heard her mother get hurt and flew over and landed in the shrubs. She watched the two adults circling each other. They were about to attack each other, Black Widow ran out of her hiding place and ran between them, roaring. She glared at Windshear.

"LEAVE MY MAMA ALONE!" Black Widow screamed. The two adult were surprised by this. But they quickly got over that. Windwalker, blinded by rage, charged her down and bit her on her left front leg. Black Widow roared in pain and fear. Windwalker chased her out of the clearing, biting her heels. Black Widow ran off squealing like a pig. When she was out of sight, Windwalker turned back to the fight.

Black Widow ran back towards the apple tree. Her leg was bleeding badly. She was crying harder than she ever had in her life. She ignored the pain in her leg and ran to the tree, hoping her dad was still there.

Luck was with her. She saw Tenor sitting in the shade of the tree by himself. Black Widow tried to breath a sigh of relief but she was panting and crying at the same time, breathing was hard. She ran to the tree.

"DADDY!" she screamed. "HELP!" Tenor jumped to his feet as Black Widow came barreling towards him.

"Black Widow what's wrong?" he asked, very concerned. Black Widow tried to catch her breath in hurry, so she had a hard time talking.

"Silver...dragon...killing...Mama," was all she managed to breathe out. Tenor instantly spread his wings and took off. Black Widow turned around and ran back towards the falls. She ran as fast as she could but only got about half way. She had to stop as she had tired herself out. She was still crying so hard. She continued to limp towards the falls. Her led was only just now starting to hurt her. She hoped Tenor got there before the silver dragon killed her mother. She cried out of worry, pain, and fear.

Tenor soon found the two females, still fighting. He quickly shot a plasma blast at the ground near them. They instantly broke apart, still glaring at each other. Tenor landed. He had a very stern look on his face.

"What's gotten into you two?" he said. "You were such good friends a few days ago, and now you're trying to rip each other's throats out." The two females glanced at each other.

"Tenor, which one of us do you like better?" asked Windshear, a bit too quickly. Tenor sighed.

"My secret," he said. It was then that Windwalker tasted blood in her mouth. She looked between Tenor and Windshear, neither of them were bleeding. She thought back a few hours. Then she remembered.

"Where's Black Widow?" she asked.

"She came to get me a few minuets ago," said Tenor. "She was so upset about you two fighting that I took off immediately. Hopefully she's still back at the tree."

"We have to find her," said Windwalker. They spread their wings and flew back to the apple tree, Windshear followed.

When they reached the tree they found it deserted. Black Widow was no where in sight. Windwalker instantly grew more concerned.

"She must have tried to follow me," said Tenor. "And she didn't fly."

"How are we supposed to find her?" asked Windwalker, panicking now.

"You could follow that," said Windshear, pointing her tail at the ground. They followed her gaze. They saw a very clear blood trail heading into the woods.

"Oh no, she's hurt," said Windwalker.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," said Tenor. He then turned to Windshear. "I need you to fly to Dragon Island and bring Serenity here. Tell her it's a medical emergency."

"Yes sir," said Windshear. She spread her silver wings and was about to take.

"Wait you're letting her help?" asked Windwalker, scowling. Tenor growled in frustration.

"Oh, so you now have a problem with me lending a wing," said Windshear sourly.

"We don't need your help," snapped Windwalker.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Tenor roared. "I have enough on my plate about without having to babysit you two. Now go Windshear." The Razorwhip spread her wings and flew off as fast as she could. The two nightly dragons headed into the woods, following the blood trail. It head back towards Flightmare Falls.

"She can't have gotten too far losing this much blood," Tenor said.

They followed the blood trail for a few more miles. The two of them began calling for Black Widow. They got no reply. Suddenly they spotted a dark figure spreadeagled on an open patch of grass. They quickly rushed to her side. Tenor nudged her hard.

"Come on wake up," he said. Black Widow moaned and opened her red eyes. She was breathing hard.

"Daddy?" she groaned. She lifted her head.

"Are you okay?" Tenor asked.

"Where's Mama?" Black Widow asked.

"She's here," said Tenor. Windwalker came up beside them. Black Widow heaved herself to her feet.

"Mama!" she exclaimed. She nuzzled her mother. "You're okay." Windwalker nuzzled her back. Then she noticed that Black Widow held her left front leg off the ground. Her whole foreleg ran red with blood.

"I'm so sorry I bit you," said Windwalker. "Are you okay."

"I'm okay Mama," said Black Widow. "I'm just tired."

"You think you can walk?" asked Tenor. "We need to get you back to the tree so Serenity can help you." Black Widow considered. She carefully placed her injured leg on the ground and tried putting weight on it. She hissed when it hurt.

"I can limp," she said.

"Okay, let us know if you need a ride," said Tenor. Black Widow nodded.

They turned and headed back towards the village. Black Widow limped the whole way. Occasionally she had to lean on one of her parents to keep the weight off her leg. Eventually Windwalker noticed that Black Widow was growing exhausted, tripping and stumbling with every limp.

"Do you think you can fly Black Widow?" she asked.

"Well, my wings aren't hurt," said Black Widow said. She fluttered her wings.

"It'll be faster," said Tenor. Black Widow just nodded. The three of them spread their wings and took off. Black Widow even stumbled in the air. Her parents flew on either side of her.

At long last they landed at the apple tree. Serenity was there already, along with the rest of the Draconians. Edelweiss and the other dragonets looked worried about their friend. Black Widow landed with some difficulty.

"Thank Draco you're here," Tenor said.

"I was already on route," said Serenity. She put her medical bag on the picnic table. "Come on up here Black Widow." Windwalker boosted Black Widow onto the table and she laid down. Serenity got to work on her injury. Edelweiss sat near Black Widow's head, watching her mother work. Windwalker and Tenor watched anxiously.

"Can I put the bandages on her Mama?" asked Edelweiss.

"Yes you may," said Serenity. She handed her a thick roll of bandages. Windwalker watched quietly. She felt so guilty about biting Black Widow, especially since she was trying to defend her mother. She also felt responsible for Tenor beating himself almost to death. The guilt rose like a weed around a flower. Tenor noticed her distress.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I...I..." was all Windwalker said, before she turned around and flew off. This worried Tenor. He glanced between Black Widow and Windwalker, debating weather he should stay or go. He turned to Serenity.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be just fine," Serenity assured him. "It will take some time, but she'll make a full recovery."

"How much time?" asked Tenor.

"A week or two," said Serenity. "She'll have a limp the whole time."

"Thank you Serenity," said Tenor.

"You're welcome," Serenity said. She turned back to her work. Tenor turned around and flew after Windwalker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Tenor flew over the forest looking for Windwalker. He flew low over the landscape. His sharp eyes were quick to spot Windwalker on a random cliff, by herself. He swooped down and landed next to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi Tenor," she said. "How's Black Widow?"

"She'll walk again," said Tenor. "Now, how about you? You okay?" Windwalker sighed and turned to face him.

"I have failed you Tenor," she said. "You and Black Widow."

"Hey?" said Tenor, perking his ears up in surprise. "What makes you think that? I mean I understand you being upset about biting Black Widow, but how'd you fail me?"

"I took off with Windshear and left you behind," said Windwalker. "If I hadn't done that you wouldn't have overheard us talking, and you wouldn't have beaten yourself up." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Well, I was the one who jumped to conclusions," Tenor said.

"Still you would be better off with Windshear than me," said Windwalker. "She hasn't tried to kill you in the past."

"And what would you do?" Tenor asked, worried.

"I would go back to Mt. Vulcan, to my squadron," said Windwalker.

"What!" Tenor said, a bit too loudly. "You mean you don't, want me anymore?" Windwalker let out a series of sad croons.

"No Tenor, of course I still want you," she sobbed. "I love you very much, Black Widow too. But I hurt you, a lot."

"I don't care," said Tenor, trying to keep his own tears at bay. "I don't want to be with Windshear. She's nice for sure, but she can't replace you."

"So you do like her," said Windwalker.

"She's a trusted ally," said Tenor. "And a good friend. But she's not you."

"If it weren't for Black Widow you would be with her," said Windwalker. "You said so yourself."

"Did I say that?" said Tenor, placing a paw over his mouth with a guilty look on his face.

"You said the reason you stay was because of her," said Windwalker.

"Oh," said Tenor.

"I was beginning to think you were loosing interest," Windwalker continued.

"What in you?" said Tenor. "Never. I don't loose interest in anything I love. Not you, not Black Widow, no one."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Windwalker. "Why do you love me?"

"I told you, you surpassed all my expectations," said Tenor. "You didn't make fun of me or hate me for being different."

"Neither did Windshear," Windwalker pointed out.

"True," said Tenor. "But she turned me down, and I haven't seen her between now and then. Besides, Windshear wasn't quite stubborn enough."

"Why'd you ask her then?" asked Windwalker.

"I was desperate," said Tenor. "She was the first female without a mate who didn't see me as a freak. And she turned me down anyway."

"She still likes you," said Windwalker.

"So does Serenity," Tenor pointed out. "Windshear had her chance, she blew it." Windwalker gave a small smile and nuzzled him.

"She's just a friend then?" she asked. Tenor nodded.

"Just so you know, Black Widow isn't the only reason I stay," he said. "I've got a whole list in fact. You're the first on that list, Black Widow is the second." He nuzzled her back.

"Now, my turn to ask," he said. "Why do you love me?" Windwalker considered.

"Where do I start," she said. "You're a great dragon. You're valiant, strong, stubborn, and you're not afraid to speak your mind. In fact you don't seem to be scared of anything."

"There are a few things," said Tenor. "You leaving me, being one of them. Please don't go, I wouldn't be able to handle it and I'm sure Black Widow wouldn't either." Windwalker laid down on the grass, tears ran down her face. Tenor laid down as well. He gently nuzzled her cheek, and licked her tears away. She purred, and wormed closer to him.

They sat there quietly, absorbing the love the had for each other. Windwalker couldn't bare to leave him. She loved him way too much and was afraid of what would happened to him, and Black Widow if she did.

"Alright Tenor," she said with a sigh. "Alright I'll stay. I'll stay if you will." Tenor beamed, then it was him who was crying.

"Thanks," he said. He felt better, and so did she. Suddenly they heard the beating of small wings. They looked up to see Black Widow flying towards them. Her leg was wrapped in bandages. She stumbled as she landed. She limped closer to her parents.

"Mama, Daddy, I was looking for you," she said. "Why are you way out here?"

"You don't need to worry about that," said Windwalker. "How's your leg?" Black Widow looked down at her leg, she held it off the ground.

"It hurts to walk on it," she admitted. "But it's healing. Edel won't be able to ride me for a while." She seemed sad about the idea. Tenor and Windwalker got to their feet. Windwalker nuzzled Black Widow.

"I'm sorry Mama," said Black Widow. "I didn't mean to make you so mad." Windwalker purred.

"It's okay Black Widow," she said. "I would have done the same. You've got guts." Black Widow nuzzled her back, then nuzzled Tenor. Windwalker looked at the two of them.

"I wish my parents could have met you two," she said. "They would have really liked you." Tenor and Black Widow looked at each other.

"I don't know," Tenor said doubtfully. "It seams they would have a lot of reasons to not trust me, after that catastrophe." He also looked at himself.

"Once they had seen how humble and good you are," said Windwalker. "They wouldn't have minded that you're Syrik's brother, or that you're a Night Fury hybrid." Tenor seemed to relax a bit.

"Anyway," said Black Widow. "That silver dragon and her rider are leaving. If you want to come see them off."

"I take it you're not afraid of Windshear anymore," said Tenor.

"No," said Black Widow. She nuzzled her parents again. They spread their wings and took off.

They flew back to the village. When they got there, they found the other Draconians and the Berkians in the plaza with Heather and Windshear. The nightly dragons landed. Black Widow stumbled again. She then limped over to Edelweiss. Windshear turned to Tenor and Windwalker.

"I owe an apology," she said. "To both of you. I hope we can still be friends." Tenor and Windwalker looked at each other, she nodded.

"Well, no one was killed," said Tenor. "So, we forgive you." Windwalker nodded in agreement. Windshear then turned to Black Widow.

"You were very brave to stand up for your mother like that," she said. Black Widow smiled proudly, yet shyly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," said Windshear.

"It's okay, it hurts but It's healing," said Black Widow. She tried to put weight on it, but flinched when it stung. Just then Heather put her bag on Windshear's back. Then she went up to Tenor and stroked his snout.

"Thanks for being a good friend to Windshear," she said. "She's the only dragon on my island, not a whole lot of friends for her to hang out with." Tenor smiled.

"I'm not the only one," he said, glancing at the Berkian dragons.

"I already thanked them," said Heather. "You're the only one left." Tenor purred. Heather patted his neck then went back to Windshear and mounted up. The crowd backed up giving them room to take off. Windshear spread her silver wings and took off. The riders and dragons stood side by side, watching them fly away. Soon they were long gone.


End file.
